Destiny Trials of the Guardians
by Arlux1313
Summary: Rex. A Warlock Sunsinger who was recently brought back to life by his Ghost. Saya. A Warlock Voidwalker who is known as the 'Silver-Eyed Witch.' T. A Titan Defender who has a love for old hand cannons. The Speaker has tasked these three Guardians with the mission of destroying the Darkness, and returning light to the Traveler. But many trials await them on their journey.
1. Chapter 1

" _Guardian? Guardian? Eyes up Guardian."_

 _Whose voice is that? What's going on? What's happened?_ These thoughts were racing through his mind, as he opened his eyes for what seemed to be the first time in a very very long time. As his vision cleared, his stomach dropped, and his eyes widened. Rusted husks of old cars were scattered all around him, plant life had grown around many, and what horrified him the most was that there were skeletons in all of the rusted husks.

" _It worked. You're alive!"_ The voice got his attention, but he was shocked to find a small floating spiked ball.

"Where am I? And what are you?" He asked the small ball.

" _You're in Old Russia. And I'm a Ghost … Actually now I'm your Ghost. You don't know how long I've been looking for you. And you … Well you've been dead a long time. So you're gonna see a lot of things you won't understand."_

"Dead!? What!?-" He was cut off as a loud strange roar echoed from all around them.

" _We aren't safe here. This is Fallen territory."_ The Ghost said. " _I need to get you to the City._ " The Ghost vanished in a small flash of light, but a second later he heard the spiked ball's voice inside his head. " _Don't worry I'm still here. We need to get moving."_

Whatever the Fallen were, he doubted they were going to allow him to waltz through their territory and into whatever this City was. So he headed for what looked like the remnants of a dam. Just in front of him was an opening, and he ran inside. Up an old flight of stairs, until he came to a stop along an old metal walkway.

" _Okay we need to find you a weapon, and we need more light. Falen thrive in the dark we won't."_ Ghost said as he materialized and headed into the darkness. " _Another one of these hardened military systems … And a hundred years of entropy working against me."_

 _A hundred years!?_ His mind was racing again, and this time he began to remember. He was heading somewhere, trying to get someplace safe. He remembered that six orders of warriors … Titans if his memory was correct, were gathering in the Twilight Gap in order to fend off the darkness. If that was a hundred years ago, then the Titans had failed, and the Darkness had taken the Twilight Gap. He was snapped out of his thoughts when the lights in the old dam came on, and he took a few steps back as there were hostiles right across from him on an opposite walkway.

" _Fallen! They've found us!"_ Ghost exclaimed, as he flew towards a slowly opening door way. " _Here I found you a rifle!"_ Dodging the weapons fire from the Fallen, he ran towards the open door, grabbing the rifle and bringing it to bear. " _I hope you know how to use that thing."_

"I'm pretty sure I used to be a soldier before I … Died." He said, his voice dying slightly as he finished his sentence. Sighing softly, and with Ghost back inside his head, he made his way forward. His Ghost gave him a slight warning about laser mines that the Fallen had set up, however they weren't the problem. the trouble was dealing with the Fallen when they actually popped up, as they would constantly duck around corners every time he would fire at them.

"Oh the hell with this!" He growled, as he charged at the Fallen hiding around the corner. Sliding around the corner, he grabbed the smallest Fallen, what Ghost called a Dreg and slammed it headfirst into the wall. He smirked as he felt its skull crack, and watched it drop to the ground. He then brought his rifle to bear at a taller Fallen. A Vandal, and put a burst of bullets into the creature's skull.

Making his way forward after aquiring a new weapon, a shotgun this time, he ran into more Fallen. While only Dregs and Vandals, there were quite a lot of them. He ducked around a corner avoiding taking any hits from the Fallen weapons at the last moment.

"Damnit I really could use a good explosive." He growled to himself.

" _Hold on one second."_ Ghost said inside his head. " _There we go. you're all set."_

He felt something materialize in the palm of his left hand, and glancing down, he did indeed see a grenade. Deciding he didn't want to know how Ghost had done that, he pulled the pin on the explosive and lobbed it into the middle of the Fallen. What happened after was astonishing. Instead of a large explosion and hundreds of pieces of shrapnel, a large dome of fire enveloped a four foot radius from where the grenade had detonated, incinerating a good portion of the Fallen aggressors.

"Okay that was cool." He said before mopping up the Fallen that hadn't been incinerated by his grenade. Although while he did admit the Fallen did put up a good fight, their field tactics left a lot to be desired.

" _Nice work."_ Ghost said in his head. " _Come on. Way to the Cosmodrome is through here. Maybe we can get find a ship that can get us to the City."_

"Just so long as we're out of here." He said to his Ghost as he made his way outside. On the other side of the old wall, was the old Cosmodrome, and it was perfectly clear that it had been abandoned for quite some time. He barely made it two steps into the Cosmodrome, when a flare rose up from one of the abandoned buildings. At the same time, there was a loud bang, and several ships descended upon the Cosmodrome.

" _Fallen ships!? In orbit!?"_ Ghost exclaimed, as the ships unloaded several Fallen soldiers.

"Well this is going to be fun." He groaned to himself, as he made his way towards the Fallen soldiers. As he engaged them, he noticed another type of enemy. This one floated in the air, and its built in weapon fired one shot at a time. Ghost referred to them as Shanks. They weren't very durable, as they could be destroyed with one to two shots from his rifle.

"Well that takes care of the Fallen here." He said after decapitating the Vandal he had pinned under his boot with a single blast of his shotgun. "Now lets find a ship."

The interior of the next building wasn't much to look at, since it was just the same as the abandoned wall, he had came from an hour ago. However, after making their way through a set of old rusted double doors, Guardian and Ghost found exactly what they were looking for. Held down in the middle of the large room was an old ship. An Archadian Class if he remembered correctly, these were the new model when he was alive. It wasn't much to look at now though. The Fallen must have stripped the ship for parts. A sentiment that was shared with his Ghost.

"Will it fly?" He asked, as Ghost materialized.

" _We're about to find out."_ The little ball replied, as he vanished inside the ship. A moment later, the Archadian jump ship's engines roared to life. The same time, as Fallen war cries reached his ears, and a large four armed Fallen commander emerged from a giant hole in the wall.

" _A Barron!"_ Ghost exclaimed. " _We can't fight it now, I'm bringing you in."_

In a the same shimmer of light that surrounded Ghost when he appeared or vanished, he was brought inside the stripped Archadian ship, as it ripped away its moorings and flew away from the abandoned Cosmodrome. As the new Guardian's ship flew off, they did not notice the hooded figure watching them depart.

As the small ship made its way through a large and nasty storm, Guardian and Ghost had a chance to talk.

"So I've been dead a hundred years? That means we lost the battle at Twilight Gap." He said.

" _That's right. Six orders of Titans, and several Warlocks held the Gap for weeks. It wasn't enough though, and that was the same battle that wounded the Traveler."_

He sighed, and removed the helmet, that Ghost had placed on his head when he brought him back to life. The new Guardian wasn't all that bad to look at. His features were kind, but also strong, his skin was somewhere in the middle between fair and dark, and his very light brown hair had a slight military style to it as the lower portion seemed shortened, while at the front it tuffed out and up.

" _Do you remember your name Guardian?"_ Ghost asked.

"Yeah. It's Rex." He said as their ship cleared the storm, and Rex got his first look at the City that Ghost had mentioned. Standing near the mountains was a large tower, that stood watch over the City. And hovering over the center of the last metropolis of humanity, was the large sphere that was called the Traveler. As Rex set foot on the large open balcony of the tower, his Ghost began speaking.

" _Welcome to the last safe city on Earth. The only place the Traveler can still protect. It took centuries to build. Now we're counting every day it stands. And this tower is where the Guardians live."_


	2. Dance with the House of Devils

The new armor that Rex had received from the Warlock Vanguard Commander Ikora Ray somehow fit perfectly. The Tower's Gunsmith, an Exo named Banshee-44 had gave him a better rifle to work with. While it wasn't an automatic weapon, Rex didn't seem to mind. He preferred something that fired in semi-automatic or three burst.

" _Okay shipmaster Holliday says the repairs are done."_ Ghost's slight mechanical voice chimed inside Rex's head.

"Well Holliday certainly works fast." Rex replied, as he began making his way towards the docking bay of the Tower. All the while unaware that he was being observed from above by two other Guardians.

The first Guardian, who was unmistakably female, stood tall and proud. Her black hair while slightly spiked in the back swept to the left. Her armor and long coat had the same trio of red and white triangles that overlapped one another from left to right. Across her back was a white rifle that had the name 'Suros' stamped across the stock. However this Guardian had two distinguishing features that set her apart from the others at the Tower. The first was her skin tone. It was a deep almost rippling purple, and only one species had a skin tone like that. The Awoken. Yet no other Awoken had eyes like hers. This Awoken's eyes were bright almost piercing silver. The Guardians had a name for this powerful woman.

Saya. The Silver-Eyed Witch.

"Well that one is certainly interesting." Saya mused. While she had somewhat of a stern, almost intimidating appearance, her voice was surprisingly soft.

"You're talking about the new bright spot correct?" The second Guardian asked. Like Saya, the Guardian was a woman, she wore a variant of the same armor and coat Saya had. There was also a rifle strapped across her back, that had the resemblance of the three burst rifles some Guardian's carried. Yet this rifle fired not in three round bursts, but in full auto. However this Guardian was not an Awoken. She was like Banshee, an Exo. A living cyborg, that like the Ghosts had a mechanical tone to their voices. Yet unlike most Exo's, there was a metallic plate covering the spaces where her eyes should have been.

Saya noded. "Yes. The new bright spot." The Silver-Eyed Witch sighed lightly before turning to face the Exo who stood behind her. "May I ask you something See-n0?"

The Exo said nothing but simply nodded.

"Did something happen to you that made you go blind? Or were you intentionally created without vision?" Saya asked.

See-n0's reply was almost instant. "Whoever created me, had the intention to have me see through the void. Yes I was made without what anyone else would call 'proper vision.' But that does not mean I cannot see."

Saya gave a slight huff, seemingly satisfied with her companions answer, before turning her attention back to the activity of the Tower below her. Or more specifically, the new Guardian that had just arrived. She couldn't put her finger on it, but she had a feeling something big was about to happen, and the new Guardian Rex would be at the center.

Rex looked down sadly at the ruins of Earth as his ship made it's way towards the Cosmodrome. The Fallen had ravaged the area outside the City in the hundred years since he had been dead.

" _There is so little left out here."_ Ghost said. " _We were lucky to even find this ship. But we need a warp drive if we ever hope to fight beyond the City. And that Cosmodrome is the only place where we might be able to find one."_

Rex nodded at his Ghost's words, as he put his helmet on, and racked the charging handle back on his Scout rifle. His small ship touched down in a safe place in the ruins of the Cosmodrome, and flew off before Rex heard the war cries of the Fallen.

Three Shanks and a Vandal made his way towards him, but with four discharged shots from his Scout Rifle, the Fallen collapsed.

" _Rex. A Guardian's ship was recently shot down here. We should go take a look."_ Ghost spoke in his head.

Rex was about to say 'point the way' but there was no need. He could see the smoke from the wreckage over past the next hill. "Fallen must be crawling all over that wreckage." He said, before making his way towards the billowing smoke. It turns out that Rex was right. Several Fallen were surveying the wreckage of the ship, and the second they saw the Guardian, they opened fire.

He dove to his right, and took cover behind a large boulder. The Fallen plasma rounds sailed past his position harmlessly. "Their aim sucks." Rex said to himself, as he emerged from cover, and opened fire. The Fallen dropped like flies, as Rex's scout rifle clicked empty. The Warlock reloaded and made his way to the smoking wreckage of the downed ship.

" _Let's see if we can find a warp drive on this ship."_ Ghost said as he scanned the wreckage.

"Anything?" Rex asked after a moment.

" _No. The Fallen already took it. And I think I know where."_

Rex looked over his shoulder, at the building where he found his ship. "So I guess it's time to fight that Falen Barron."

In all honesty, Rex thought there would have been more Fallen in that building. While it had only been a few hours since he had made off with the small ship, he thought that the Fallen would have placed more soldiers in the building. Yet to his surprise, there was no one to challenge him… Right up until he entered the room where he found his ship. Then Fallen Dregs, Shanks, and Vandals started pouring out of the walls.

" _They're in the walls!"_ Ghost yelled.

"I can see that!" Rex growled, as he ducked behind the door he had just come through, and a hail of plasma bolts sailed past slightly melting the rusted stairs. While the Fallen had bad aim, with the numbers they had at the moment, they didn't need to aim.

Another grenade materialized in Rex's left hand, and after pulling it's pin, he tossed it at the Fallen that had grouped together. He ducked back around the doorway into cover as the four foot ball of fire vaporized several Fallen, and made his way to another opening to his left. Readying his scout rifle, Rex pulled the trigger until the magazine clicked empty, and Dregs and Vandals dropped to the ground having been decapitated by the heavy rounds in Rex's rifle.

It was after Rex had killed the Fallen foot soldier's that had swarmed out from the walls, did the Barron's war cry echo from the largest hole in the wall.

"Finally come out to play?" Rex asked challengingly as he slammed a fresh magazine into his Barron roared again, and Rex opened fire. However unlike the other Fallen, the bullets bounced off the Barron before they hit his skin.

" _He's got shields!"_ Ghost yelled in his head.

"You aren't helping." Rex growled, as he rolled out of the way of the Fallen commander's large gunfire, an idea forming in his head. A very risky idea. Another grenade materialized in his hand, and Rex tossed it at the Barron. The large four foot fireball didn't just drain the large Fallen's shield, parts of his armor and skin had actually been set on fire.

Rex put away his rifle, and pulled out his shotgun. He cycled the action before running and tackling the Fallen commander. The Barron roared in surprise and anger, before Rex shoved the barrel of his weapon into where he thought the creature's mouth was and the large 12 gauge shell decapitated the Barron.

" _You just killed a Barron."_ Ghost spoke in disbelief.

Rex smiled as he removed his helmet. "Yeah, and we got a warp drive." He said as he held up the NLS drive the Fallen had taken from the downed ship.

" _This could cripple the Fallen. We need to go see the Speaker."_


End file.
